parablefandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:Paradoxical Parable II/7
GriffinFlash Well it seems a group of 6 people have all come together. OSUJUNKIE MAGICALLY WAKES UP! We have Celest RGX, and Paranoia come from the curtain, and PlasmaNuke, Isshiki, and Osujunkie from their encounter with Squidward. The group stared at Plasma as he put away his bow and arrow. RGX notices the arrow still fresh in the ground. RGX: What exactly happened here Plasma! Plasma turned to RGX. Plasma: I've just been trying to keep the forums clean of evil as a good citizen of Sonic Paradox. You see there was this guy, and I had to stop him from doing evil stuff! So I tried to preform a citizen's ban but he disappeared. RGX stares at Plasma for a long moment. RGX: There is no such thing as a citizen's ban Plasma. If you tried it wouldn't work. Either way, do you have any idea who he was? What evil thing did you see him do?! I can easily permaban him if nessesary. *pulls out his banning stick* Plasma thought for a moment, looking around trying to think of an answer. Plasma: Well, actually i have no clue who that guy was....or what he was doing.....but he did looking menacing. <_< The group stares at Plasma again. RGX: I don't think looking menacing is enough to permaban. Plasma continues to think. Plasma: Well he did have this stone. RGX: Still not enough to permaban. There was no need to attack someone for the reason of looking menacing. That's just being a dick. Plasma: Shut up. RGX: Make me! Plasma and Rgx are head to head, it seems as if a battle may break out between them. Plasma's hands on his arrows, and Rgx's hand on his CRRAAAAAABBBBBSSSSS bomb. Celest steps forward. Celest: Guys, lets not worry about this, come on. You can fight later but we still need to set up Project 20, there's still lots of work to do before we can open it up. Rgx and Plasma back off from one another. Isshiki and Osujunkie stare in confusement. Both: Project 20? Celest: Here I'll show you. The group then walks off to the curtain so journey to the project 20 section of the forum. However, there is still a question that remains, who is squidward, and what was he planning to do with the Darknull Stone before narrowly escaping Plasma's attack. What is the full potential and power of the Darknull stone, and how did squidward obtain it? That we do not know yet, but squidward is still busy at work. In a far away place, far enough that it'll be IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO REACH RIGHT NOW, is a strange place that seems to be surrounded by darkness. Pure pitch black darkness. It is almost similar to King Noobs ROOM that was destroyed by Bit Master, but different as well. Much different. There is a very evil vibe about this place. The darkness seems to be a living thing, but at the same time dead. Squidward Approaches the darkness, and bows to it. Squidward: "The End is near, Enjoy it"! ????: I see that you were stopped before you could accomplish your task. Squidward: Yes my master, but that was only an unexpected minor set back. With the Darknull stone our plans are sure to succeed. ????: Yes, Sonic Paradox will fall. You see, I am far greater than King Noob ever was....and with you Squidward, my goal shall be accomplish. Squidward Bows once again to the empty space and turns to leave. Back at the curtain, the paradox team continue to work on the project 20 section of the forum. It will be opened very soon. Category:Transcript Category:Parable II